Fuego Azul
by Ale-Hoku
Summary: Antes que nada, esto no es un fanfinc del anime que dice, la verdad es que no sabia que ponerle para que me dejara poner la historia, es una historia muy aparte de esto. Por favor no crean que se trata de este anime. Kazuo perdió a su familia, cuando solo era un niño, ahora no solo busca venganza si no también deseo y pasión.
1. Chapter 1

Fuego Azul

Capítulo 1

Principio de la perversión

*Hace mucho tiempo*

Se logra ver como entra la luz por la puerta del armario

Kazuo: ¿Mama? ¿Papa?

Se logra ver una pared con manchas de sangre, dos personas colgando unos cuerpos

Kazuo: Mama…

Las puertas del armario se abren de par en par. El pequeño con lágrimas y una mirada de terror

Kazou: ¡NO!

*Presente, Miércoles 13, 1:30 am*

Kazuo: Maldición, ¿porque siempre tengo que seguir a los más viejos?

Menma *detrás *: porque eres perfecto para los pedófilos ja

Kazou: *voltea a verlo con una cara de odio* calla maldito pedófilo

[Menma Minamoto

Edad 33 años

Rango máximo

Compañero de Kazou

Espeso y padre de dos hijas]

Menma: je, te vez tan lindo enojado, mi querido Kazuo

Kazuo: mejor vete que esto se pondrá feo

Menma: como siempre, bueno nos vemos en una horas *Camina alejándose * recuerda traer tu tarea mañana

Kazuo: ya empiezas a Joder con eso

Menma: jajaja maldito mocoso, respeta a tus mayores

Kazuo: Vete a la mierda, maestro estúpido

Menama: tendrás mala nota

Kozuo: si

Salta del edificio, cayendo de pie sobre algunas cuantas almohadas,

Camina unos cuantos metros hasta encontrarse con unas personas con varios tatuajes en las mejillas, se esconde.

Kazuo: ellos son los que vigila, veamos, solo son dos, no serán gran problemas *De una de sus bolsas saca una pequeña navaja *

Una limosina se detiene frente de estos hombres, empiezan a bajar señoritas con trajes atrevidos y reveladores, todas unas putas por así decir

Kazuo: mierda, así que esas son las tipas… mnn veamos, que tengo aquí *de su bolsa saca un pequeño bulto negro*… lo vuelvo a decir, maldito pedófilo... Pero no tengo otra opción 

Las chicas hacen una fila para poder entrar. Kozou, toma por el cuello a la última chica, y le cubre la boca.

Kazuo: escucha. No te hare daño, solo si no gritas… necesito de tu ayuda

Chica: [una chica de cabello café y ojos negros] *Asustada, debido a la navaja que e encuentra rozando su cuello*

Kazuo: ah... no vas ayudarme cierto... bien... puedes irte

Chica: *Sorprendida*

Kazuo: pero cuando despiertes *Le da un golpe en la nuca, noqueándola*

Chica: *caí al suelo inconsciente*

Kazuo: malditas sucias… *la esconde, y camina a la fila, para formarse*

Cada chica, es examinada antes de entras, pero debido a su llamativas prendas, Parece mas violación rápida, llega al turno de Kazuo, el vistiendo lencería de mujer, se logra ver sus atributos de hombre, pero esto le importa menos a los guardias. Lo terminan metiendo mano por todos lados, el sin quejarse.

Guardia1: listo ya revisamos a todas

Guardia2: pueden entrar

Kozuo: (malditos abusivos)

Todas entra, y se dispersan por el lugar, que termina siendo un antro clandestino.

Las chicas solo eran prostis contratadas para la noche, se ve que algunos estudiantes colados, se drogan y consumen sustancias ilegales.

Kazuo: no puedo creer que algunos son mis compañeros… *Camina por todos lados, evadiendo a todo aquel que le ofrece una noche* mierda... (Sabía que este trabe me estorbaría aún más* eh?

Guardia3: escucha… no dejes que ningún agente o policía entre... el jefe ya ha empezado la junta

Guardia1: claro, pondré mucha atención *camina de regreso*

Kozuo: (ya veo... si está aquí... mnn pero, ¿Cómo rayos llego a él?) eh? *ve la barra* oh ya se je

*Unos minutos después*

Guardia3: Todo está normal *reporta por la radio*

Kazuo: oh señor, parece cansado *Se le acerca atrevidamente* ¿no quiere descansar?

Guardia3: lo siento pero estoy muy ocupado, niño

Kazuo: tks *lo sujeta del brazo* venga solo unos minutos

Guardia3: oye! No me… eh? *voltea a verlo, y ve como el traje esta todo mojado* emm emm *taga saliva*

Kazuo: solo un rato *sonriéndole pervertida mente*

Guardia3: está bien, ya que insiste tanto

Lo lleva hasta una mesa, que se encuentra a unos cuantos metros. Y traen bebidas de todo tipo. EL guardia empieza a tomar sin ninguna moderación, entrando ya en calor, empieza a toquetear a kozuo, en la entrepierna

Kazuo: y dije, ¿quién es la persona que tiene esa junta, tan importante?

Guardia3: eh? *totalmente borracho* ah.. es el presidente *le besa el cuello y lo sienta en sus piernas*

Kazuo: (tks, mierda.. aun borracho no quiere soltar información) Me dices, mas por favor

Guardia3: no… *besándolo* quiero jugar

Kazuo: (mierda! Imbécil, lo matare) si no me dices, no dejare que juegues conmigo *lo mira a los ojos con una mirada descarada*

Guardia: 3: *da un leve suspiro* está bien… es el señor Miyano… el que muestran mucho en las noticias *le va quitando el traje* ah está aquí para cerrar un trato con drogas.. (que piel más suave)

Kazuo: (¿solo drogas?) y que más cariño  
Guardia: ah ah *hipnotizado por la suave piel de kazuo*

Kazuo: *mirada fría* cerdo de mierda *le encaja la navaja en la yugular*

Guardia3: ah… *muriendo* t…u

Kazuo: espero que te gustara el espectáculo *se quita de encima* maldito pervertido

Guardia3: ma... mal… *sus ojos se tornan blancos y muere, cayendo sobre el sillón*

Kazuo: asco… *se acomoda el traje y camina hacia la dirección de la junta* por lo menos te saque la ubicación.. ja..

En una oficina, implica, se encuentran diversas personas, entre ellas el tan mencionado Miyano, conocido por sus fraudes en la política, y contrabando de armas a naciones enemigas, debido a su gran influencia, se le a retirado cargos en diversas ocasiones.

Varias prostis fuera de la puerta (estas están para deleite de los "señores") Kazuo, se logra colar entre ellas. Sin tener que amenazar a nadie.

Kazuo: (malditos, como es posible que a esta gente les guste este tipo de cosas tan, pervertidas)

Guardia4: pueden pasar *les abre la puerta*

Entran en ilera y cada una de las personas que están ahí escogen a una chica

Kozuo: eh? *Ve a miyano y se acerca * je..  
miyano: miren un niño, que lindo *lo toma de la cadera y lo sienta en sus piernas*

**: ja! Como siempre, los menores son tus favoritos  
miyano: me conoces bien viejo amigo

Kazuo (mierda, no pensé que me aceptara tan pronto) *trata de moverse un poco*

Miyano: hey, no trates de escapar de mí, te atenderé en un momento… prosigamos, amigo An  
An: jajaja... Claro... mira este es el contrato... solo tienes que firmarlo, y todo será cumplido según tu orden  
Miyano: *acaricia las tetillas de Kazuo* primero que lo lea mi querido aliado, Hanji  
Kazuo: ah *reteniendo su voz*

Hanji: si señor *toma el contrato y lee*

Kazuo: (mierda… este tipo) ah… mnn *sonrojado, haciendo leves gemidos*

Miyano: vaya que sensible  
An: pobre niño, lo vas a lastimar como al resto, je *se burla entre dientes*

Miyano: por lo menos, no soy como tú que los manda al hospital por un mes

An: querido amigo, tú también me conoces muy bien  
Kazuo: ah ah *gimiendo y poniéndose más colorado* (no puedo, debo terminar con esto) tks…

Hanji: señor, todo está en orden

Miyano: muy bien, *firma el papel*

Kazuo: ah… *logra ver el papel* eh!? *se sorprende*

An: fue un placer, hacer negocios contigo, querido amigo  
Miyano: lo mismo digo… *sonríe*

Kazuo: (idiotas) *lo golpea en el mentón con la cabeza*

Miyano: ah *con los ojos en blanco*

An: ah *se molesta* MATENLO! 

Los acompañantes de Miyano y An atacan a kazuo, él se protege con un hombre que está cerca de él, golpea a Hanji en la rodilla haciendo lo caer, y en esa oportunidad toma el documento.

Kazuo: bien… *toma el arma que se encuentra en la mesa que se encontraba junto a miyano* será mejor que no se acerquen!

An: Disparen! *junto al cuerpo de Miyano, que se encuentra inconsciente*

Kazuo: Mierda!

Corre hacia la puerta, mientras recibe una ráfaga de disparos se dirigen hacia él, logra abrir la puerta y cubrirse… Golpea a los dos guardias por debajo de la cabeza noqueándolos, corre hacia la salida, mientras los acompañantes de Miyano y An lo siguen tratando de matarlo, él se cubre con cualquier cosa, incluso con los clientes del lugar.

Kazuo: mierda... debo salir de aquí… *detrás de un sillón cubriéndose* eh *mira la salida* solo unos cuantos metros

Corre directamente hacia la puerta, sin importarle los disparos. Por mala suerte uno de ellos le da en el hombro, dejándolo sangrando, logra salir a toda velocidad, esquiva a los dos primeros guardias. Pero estos empiezan a seguirlo. Se escucha el sonido de una motocicleta.

Kazuo: ah?

Menma: HEY NIÑO! *Aparece a su lado, conduciendo una motocicleta* te llevo!

Kazuo: maldito viejo, rabo verde *da un salto y se sube*

Menma: sí que has causado un gran escandalo

Kazuo: es tu culpa, por dejarme solo *sujetándose de la cintura de menma*

Menma: jaja niño, por lo menos da las gracias de que te salve

Kazuo: ja.. si claro, lo hare algún día. Cuando dejes de ser un maldito pedófilo

Menma: para eso falta mucho, ¿cierto?

Kazuo: je si… demasiado.

Se ve el cielo estrellado

*A la mañana siguiente*

El claro cielo azul

Kazuo: mierda no hice la tarea del viejo rabo verdad [con uniforme escolar] espero no se enoje, después de todo me debe una

Pasa por el parque infantil, donde varias madres cuidan de sus hijos.

Kazuo: eh?... mnn ya… han pasado más de 12 años… Mama

[Recuerdo:

Mujer: venga mi pequeño Ka-chan

Kazuo (5años): ¡Mama! *corriendo, pateando una pelota*

Mujer: eso es mi niño…

Kazuo: Mama... Mama… *corriendo* 

Mujer: Kazuo… escóndete

Kazuo: *lo empuja dentro del armario*¿mama?... ¡Mama!

Fin del recuerdo]

Kazuo: … olvídalo kazuo... ya es el pasado, no puedes hacer nada. *sigue su camino*

Muchos chicos entrando a las aulas de la universidad, algunos murmurando, otros terminando trabajo, y otros simplemente contemplando la grandeza del salón

Menma: TODOS SENTADOS *entra de golpe al salón*

Algunos alumnos, soñolientos se despiertan, otros con pereza se sientas, algunos preocupados por no terminar la tarea, y algunos otros, siguen instrucciones como si fueran los alumnos perfectos.

Menma: hoy empezaremos nuevo tema, así que será mejor que presten atención, ya que también vendrá en el examen

Kazuo: *entra por de repente* perdón por llegar tarde

Lili: no te preocupes Kazuo, el profe acaba de llegar

Marin: cierto, no es de sorprender

Menma: callen, y copien lo que está en el pizarrón

Ya todo el pizarrón repleto de apuntes, los alumnos empiezan a quejarse y el profe empieza a reclamarles, pero Kazuo, presta la menor atención y camina a su lugar

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2

Escuela y Sangre

La vista desde una ventana, en un edificio alto… [Especifico, de unos 30 pisos], los rayos de sol entra por la ventana.

Kazuo: rayos se me hace tarde, bueno no importa… iré a tomar un baño… ¡Hey! ¡Despierta!... Vete a tu casa.

Tira a un chico de la cama, no parece más grande que él. Se levanta de suelo, se le pueden ver varias marcas en el cuello y por el abdomen, lo ignora completamente y se recuesta en la cama de nuevo. Tampoco Kazuo le presta atención y camina al baño.

Una Hora más tarde, Kazuo está preparando el desayuno, mientras el chico sale de la casa, sin decir una palabra.

Kazuo: ah? … (Que tipo… dormir con alguien y luego irse como si nada, que idiota) jum!

Se ven como las calles se empiezan a llenar de personas de diferentes edades, que se dirigen a sus clases y a sus trabajos. Como los trenes empiezan en su hora pico, el entra corriendo antes que el último tren, quedando atrapado entre tanta gente, muchos hombres a su alrededor.

Kazuo: (hay demasiada gente aquí) puff… (Ahora a esperar 20 minutos… bueno no es mucho) eh?  
***: *El hombre viene y le susurra* te violare hasta que esa linda carita tenga lágrimas

Kazuo: ¿qué rayos?

***: *Lo sujeta contra la puerta del tren* no te resistas o te dolerá aún más *le baja los pantalones*

Kazuo: ¡NO! Oye... no ves que estamos en público, maldito *molesto, le da un golpe con el codo*

***: ahg! mocoso! *le da un golpe detrás de la nuca*

Kazuo: Ah... *se le ponen los ojos blancos y se desmaya*

***: *Lo carga y se lo lleva en la primera parada*

Sale de la estación y se acerca a la calle, algunas personas lo miran pensando que se está secuestrando a Kazuo [Claro esa es su intención].. Pero finge que él lo lleva por que esta alcoholizado. Para un taxi y le pide que lo lleve a cierta dirección, no muy lejos de ahí. [Para resumir a su departamento]

***: Por favor aquí

Taxista: claro.. *se detiene* llegamos

***: *Se baja a toda prisa y entra a su departamento*

Taxista: MALDITO *levanta el brazo en señal de desprecio XD*

***: *Busca una caja llena de cosas, se acerca a kazuo y le ata las manos a la cama*

Kazuo: ah?... ¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? *abriendo los ojos*

***: *Frente a el * hola pequeño *con unas sonrisa pervertida *

Kazuo: ¿Que rayos me estás haciendo?

***: Lo que te dije... te are llorar... *se acerca y le acaricia las piernas*

Kazuo: ¡ah! *se sonroja* no... Voy a llegar tarde a clases

***: No te preocupes no iras a clases durante un largo tiempo *le separa las piernas bruscamente*

Kazuo: ¡Ah! *Rojo de la cara* ¡NO!

***: *Lo acaricia* je que linda vista...

Kazuo: no... Ah... no lo haga...

***: Pero mira que sensible eres... tu boca dice que no pero tu cuerpo lo disfruta

Le quita la ropa de una forma muy agresiva, incluso la ropa interior, comienza a penetrarle vibrador tras vibrador, y luego los saca con fuerza todos a la vez. Toma otros vibradores mas grandes intentando dilatar su trasero cada vez más, penetrando vibradores y consoladores cada vez más y más grandes.

Kazuo: ¡NO! ¡Duele! *Sonrojado* ¡me duele mucho!  
***: Creo que me mientes, pequeño

KAzuo: ¡AH! *agitado y jadiando*

Quita cada uno de los vibradores de, Kazuo con toda la cara roja, de pena. El tipo le da la vuelta y derrama un líquido en el trasero de Kazuo, algo frio que hace temblar a Kazuo, Y lo penetra con fuerza, Kazuo Grita.

En la escuela. Todos los alumnos ya en sus respectivas clases, algunos platican entre ellos, otros estudiando materias. En el aula de Kazuo no es diferente a otras, con excepción de que el profe si se da cuenta de el poco cuidado que le ponen sus alumnos.

Menma: bueno, supongo que es todo, quien pasa a resolver el primer problema

Nadie contesta y todos se quedan callados

Menma: si ya me lo imaginaba, Kazuo, Quieres pasar la pizarra *suspira*  
Liliana: No ha llegado  
Menma: ¿Qué? *Voltea a mirar el reloj* eh? Pero si ya debió haber llegado, ¿Saben dónde esta?

Liliana: varios de nosotros lo vimos, pero en la estación de trenes

Menma: mnn que extraño *toma sus cosas y camina* se terminan las clases por hoy

Todos felices y contentos, salen del salón, pero Menma se queda viendo la pizarra, esta distraído y preocupado por su alumno Kazuo, toma sus cosas del escritorio y camina a la salida. Sin reportar o avisar de su repentina salida, o aclarar la razón por la que las clases paro. Caminando por el pasillo solitario, que suelen tener un tráfico de alumnos. Sale del edificio, mira a su alrededor, y solo logra ver los jardines del campus. Camina.

Menma conduciendo su auto, se detiene frente el edificio donde vive Kazuo, baja del auto y camina a la escalaras de este, sube por el elevador, hasta llegar al piso 13, donde vive Kazuo, sale del elevador y camina a uno de los departamentos, se detiene frente la puerta y toca. Después de unos minutos nadie abre la puerta. Suspira y piensa en retirarse, cuando de repente abren la puerta.

Menma: ¿Kazuo?

Kazuo: ¿qué quieres? *sin abrir completamente la puerta*

Menma: es extraño que no vinieras a la escuela

Kazuo: solo estoy cansado, por eso no fui

Menma: aja, claro, por eso *avienta la puerta contra kazuo*  
Kazuo: ¡HEY!

Kazuo cai al piso, Menma lo toma del cuello de su playera y lo arrastra a la sala, kazuo se retuerce para que Menma lo suelte. Lo tira en uno de los sillones y se pone sobre de el 

Kazuo:¡ MALDITO!

Menma: mnn *mirando a los ojos*  
Kazuo: eh?

Menma: iré por algo de pomada

Kazuo: ah!?  
Menma: te duele ¿no?

Kazuo: te diste cuenta *volta la cabeza apenado*

Menma: *se levanta* si…

Camina al baño, grita desde ahí, que se quite la camisa y se ponga de espaldas, kazuo de mala gana lo hace y se recuesta en el sillón, algo enfadado, por lo sucedido hace un momento. Menma llega con la pomada y le empieza a untar está a kazuo, en las partes donde tiene moretones, le quita el short que tenía, Kazuo sonrojado. Después de unas horas, Kazuo sentado con un café en las manos, llega Menma y se sienta a su lado.

Menma: a la próxima llámame

Kazuo: jum! No tengo por qué hacer eso

Menma: no eres tan débil como para dejar que te hagan eso

Kazuo: me noqueo, ¿que querías que hiciera?, además tú me dijiste que no lastimara a nadie que no fuero nuestro objetivo

Menma: pero no que te dejes hacer ese tipo de cosas

Kazuo: no me molestes *le da la espalda*  
menma: sí que eres un niño

Kazuo: cállate pedófilo

Menma: no tienes remedio *con la mano en la frente, decepcionado*

El celular de Menma suena y contesta, parece algo importante, kazuo le presta poca atención y se toma su café

Menma: Kazuo, vámonos

Kazuo: hoy no iré+

Menma: te va a gustar la misión de hoy

Kazuo: eh?... mnn está bien, pero si no es así, tu serás quien page mi aburrición

Menma: eso si puedes

Kazuo: eso… fue una mala broma o algo

Menma: olvídalo, solo camina

Despeus de unas horas, se encuentran en un estacionamiento, kazuo sentado sobre el cofre de un auto, muriéndose de aburrimiento, Menma a unos cuantos pasos de él, igual de aburrido

Kazuo: dijiste que sería divertido, pues esperar no me parece divertido

Menma: ya, a mí tampoco me gusta esperar

Cuando de repente una persona aparece de entre las sombras con un maletín y un traje, se sorprende al verlos sobre su auto

Menma: ya ves a lo que me refiero

Kazuo: *voltea* ah?... OH POR DIOS… *sonrisa* me lo dejas

Menma: es todo tuyo

Kazuo: ¡sí! *muy feliz* ahora, me pagaras lo que me hiciste

El sujeto corre, pero kazuo salta y logra aplastarlo contra el piso, con una gran sonrisa saca un cuchillo de su chaqueta y lo clava en la espalda del sujeto, este grita de dolor, quiere alejarse de Kazuo, pero kazuo no se lo permite, clava dos cuchillos en sus muñecas, este grita de agonía, implorando el perdón, kazuo esta sordo en este momento, no escucha nada, solo el suave movimiento de cuchillo que le ayuda a destrozar cada uno de los brazos de tipo, cortando y desgarrando sangre, las manchas de sangre no faltan, salpicando su ropa y cara, con una sonrisa que se ilumina con la poca luz que entra al estacionamiento, Menma ignorando el acto cruel de su compañero, su trabajo es revisar el maletín, al abrirlo encuentra diferentes fotos, de escuelas y alumnos, con nombres y datos personales, algunas tiene una extraña marca roja en forma del signo de dinero, menma revisa los demás documentos, al principio parecen documentos de venta de propiedad, pero resultan ser algo más.

Kazuo logra quitarle las piernas también, de la misma forma, el sujeto con lágrimas y un llanto horrible, pide que lo suelte, pero este niño no escucha y se acerca a su cabeza, se pone frente a él y murmura unas palabras, que solo ellos escuchan. Le corta la lengua, este pone una cara de felicidad inmensa y le hace varios rasguños en su cara, el sujeto solo se pone a llorar cada vez más 

Menma: ya termina con su existencia, no tenemos tiempo, ya sé dónde es

Kazuo: eh? *se levanta* que aburrido eres, bueno no importa, no es como si lo dejara vivir mucho tiempo

Clava el cuchillo en el corazón del tipo, dejándolo morir.

Llegando a una escuela, kazuo y menma entran a las instalaciones y caminan por los pasillos de esta. Revisando los salones a su paso, no encuentran nada

Kazuo: seguro que es aquí

Menma: si, pero al parecer no hay nada

*Se escucha un grito infantil*

Kazuo: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Menma: un grito

Kazuo: no me digas... Yo me refiero, ¿Por qué gritaron?

Menma: ya es muy tarde, así que será mejor revisar, tal vez sea alguna maestra que olvido algo y se calló por las escaleras

Kazuo: no creo que sea eso, pero si tú lo dices

Menma: vamos a ver  
Kazuo: si es un adulto, que se muera

Menma: no digas ese tipo de cosas

Kazuo: claro

Caminan hasta llegar al lugar donde se produjo el grito, al abrir la puerta encuentran una horrible ecena, una niña pequeña degollada. La expresión de Kazuo, de calma a un horror profundo, Mennma se sorprende

Fin del cap. 2… Continuara


End file.
